


Plan: Mirage

by deborahaha



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: M/M, basically in which Speedy and Hova are pure trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborahaha/pseuds/deborahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which KYR SP33DY and Im Jahova are viewer whores, and Sidearms and Shadow are forced to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of Sidearms’ joyous giggles echoed the Skype call. Speedy had no clue what their young friend was laughing at, but once he heard Shadow’s infamous sigh, he took a pretty accurate guess. 

Speedy inwardly followed Shadow’s sigh with one of his own. He was stuck. And it wasn’t only him. His very good friend, best friend, even, was stuck with him, and it seemed that only him and Jahova were the only ones affected by it. 

Although his subscriber count continued to climb higher and higher, his viewer count was not. In fact, it was almost as if it were falling ever so slowly. As stated before, it wasn’t just him. Jahova has noticed it on his own channel, as well. Speedy took it the extra mile and found that even their friend’s channels were also suffering the same fate. They were not the same people as they once were before, and they were paying for that in numbers. Speedy feared his partnership with Google would be terminated. 

He needed to find something to fix it. _Fast_. 

* * *

 

It was a normal day on the Crewcraft server. No one was recording, Deluxe was talking about streaming, though. Speedy, Jahova, G18, and Nobody were all mining for resources, the Deluxe brothers were either fishing, or starting on a new building together, and Sidearms was bothering Shadow as he worked on his new project, what is was, they didn’t know, for Shadow refused to tell them. 

“And so _I_ said, ‘Fuck that, and fuck you!’ and nearly ran over the ass-muncher’s dog.” Jahova explained, finally finishing the story Speedy has half listening to, half ignoring. 

“There’s no way you almost ran over the guy’s dog, you’d never do it.” Joel said. Speedy barely heard him shift around in his chair. 

“Fuck yeah, I did, bro. I _totally_ -“ Jahova began telling another side of the story, likely from someone else’s point of view (probably his wife’s), but Speedy paid no mind. He didn’t care much for his friend’s story, although it did sound rather intriguing. Speedy was in his own world as he continued to strip mine in Minecraft. 

His thoughts began to wander, but always coming back to new ideas of how to achieve a larger viewer count. He had ideas, of course, but none valiant enough to actually succeed. A few times he thought of bringing back The Crew Challenge, probably the 2.0 version, but he always scratched that idea. They barely completed it the first time, who’s to say it will turn out the second? 

He also realized the viewer count jumped every Crewmas video, for all of them. He momentarily thought about doing it regularly, once a month maybe, but that would take excessive planning, editing, and the excitement would probably wear out by the sixth month. 

He thought of doing more vlogs, even. Everyone loved to see his face, for some reason. But he always thought against it. He found it awkward recording that sort of thing. 

Sidearms giggling pulled him out of his thoughts. He strained his ear to listen in on the conversation once again. 

“C’mon Shadow, I want to help! Just tell me what to do and I promise I won’t screw it up.” He giggled. 

Speedy heard Shadow sigh again. “For the _last time_ , Sidearms. _I do not need your help_.” Speedy could tell far too well Shadow was getting sick of their young friend. 

Instead of taking the hint, Sidearms giggled again. He was having far too much fun with this. “Oh, there’s a skelly over there.” Sidearms momentarily paused. “If I hit this, Shadow has to hug me!” He yelled. Speedy remembered the last time Sidearms has said that, and how long ago it had been. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, waiting to see what will happen. 

Sidearms’ shout of joy broke the silence. 

Shadow’s angry ‘It took you five shots to finally kill it, shut the hell up.’ silenced Sidearms. 

Everyone else was laughing. 

Speedy had an idea. But, he decided to wait for a bit to run it past his best friend, Jahova. 

* * *

 

As the night trickled on, each of their friends slowly took their leave, until it was only Speedy, Jahova, and Joel left in the call, although the soft snores coming from Joel’s microphone was telling an entirely different story. 

Speedy decided it was safe enough to run his plan by Jahova. After all, if Joel did hear, it’s not like he would care or anything. He was a pretty laid-back kind of guy. 

He heard Jahova yawn. “Bro, it’s like, five AM. I think I’m going to be-“ 

Speedy quickly cut him off. “No, no, wait. I have a _plan_.” 

“Oh?” Instantly, he noticed Jahova had perked up quite a bit. Speedy understood Jahova was counting on him to think of what they could do, and now that he finally has, Jahova was more than interested to hear it out. “Do tell, friend.” 

Speedy thought for a moment. He didn’t know how he would address this idea to his friend, it was an absurd plan to begin with, but it was the only one he thought would actually succeed. How would they commence with the plan? How would they bring it up to the rest of their friends? He inwardly sighed. That bridge would have to be crossed when they get there. One step at a time. 

“I…I think we should get Shadow and Sidearms to date.” Speedy brought up, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Jahova barked a bundle of laughs. Speedy cringed, hoping that it won’t wake their sleeping friend, but Joel’s quiet snores continued to be heard. 

“You’re joking, right?!” He said between laughs. 

“No,” Speedy sighed. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, fighting off the drowsiness that was beginning to build up. “For some reason, our fans like it when they aren’t absolutely hating on each other. Maybe we get them to pretend to date, and our ratings might sky rocket?” Until that moment, Speedy didn’t realize how much thought he had put into it. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s a great plan and all, but even getting Shadow to act civil towards Sidearms is a challenge, getting them to date would be like trying to shove a car up D4’s mom’s asshole.” 

The mental image that came from that was not pleasant, but Speedy laughed nonetheless. “Yeah, you’re right.” He admitted. “But, if we run what has been happening by them, I’m sure Shadow might consider it?” 

Jahova chuckled softly. “God knows Sidearms would be more than willing to do it.”

Speedy laughed, knowing well what Jahova had said was entirely true. Sidearms probably dreams of the day Shadow likes him, even if he is just pretending.  

“Good fucking luck getting Shadow to agree.” Joel’s sleep-laced voice filled the Skype call, following that was silence. 

But no less than a second later, Joel was snoring once again, which lead them to believe that he either sleep talks, or is just really quick at falling back asleep. 

Quietly, they began to build a plan. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KYR SP33DY and Im Jahova are viewer whores, and Sidearms and Shadow are forced to date.

It was another one of those days for Shadow where he just wanted to jump onto the Crewcraft server- by himself, of course, and quietly continue to expand his small village. He was almost certain his friends were playing COD, or GTA, and he was not interested in playing that night. It felt as if Minecraft was calling out to him, as silly as that sounded. 

And so he did. No one else was on, so it was just him. He tended to his crops, and began to fix things that had been broken in and around his house.

After an hour of mindless fixing, he received a Skype message from Speedy. 

_KYR SP33DY, 8:36:_

_call?_

He sighed and ignored it. He was in no mood to talk to them that night, as rude as it sounded. He just wanted to fix his tiny village and go to bed. That was it. No shenanigans were in that plan. He continued to clean up around his house, executing all evil that came into his territory. He let out an annoyed sigh when he saw another Skype notification pop up on his screen. This time, however, it was from Jahova.

_Hoviecakes, 8:51:_

_we know you arent busy just fucking join_

Shadow pondered on that momentarily. Of course they knew he wasn’t busy, it was like they were telepathic sometimes, but he still refused to join. He did not want to ruin his peaceful night, he would talk to them tomorrow. 

He finally gave up trying to ignore his friends when they began to spam call him. With an angry sigh, he pressed the green phone button, and soon enough, he was connected in a Skype call with Jahova and Speedy. 

He groaned, running his hands over his face. “What’s up?” He asked them, trying to cover up his annoyance with a friendly greeting. Also, secretly hoping they weren’t asking him to join in a recording later that night. 

“Fucking finally,” Jahova muttered. Shadow suppressed a sigh. 

Speedy’s voice covered over any angry comment Jahova was going to say, “I have an…idea to run by you for future videos.” 

Shadow barely perked up. He knew their viewer count was slowly declining, but he did not care. He loved his fans, and he cherished the ones who stayed around, whether they did or did not was not up to him. Plus, he was nearly done with a song he hoped would take off his music career, and he has stated many times before, as soon as that happens, he will leave YouTube forever, so what happened from there on out meant little to him. But he followed along with his friend, because he knew that would make him happy. “Okay.” He waited patiently for Speedy to lay out his idea, which took longer than he thought it would. 

Finally, Speedy spoke. “I, um, I thought- well, actually, it was _Hova_ who thought-“

“Fuck you, don’t throw me under the bus.” 

Speedy chuckled nervously. Shadow rolled his eyes. _They need to hurry this shit up_ , He thought bitterly. “If you don’t spit out your idea now, I’m leaving.” He warned in a faux playful tone. 

“Okay, okay!” Speedy laughed nervously again. His nervousness had Shadow a bit on-edge, Speedy was never nervous. “Well, I sort of noticed a…peak in views, if you will, every time you and Sidearms are, well, _nice_ to each other.” He began timidly. 

Shadow forced back a scowl. “So?” 

“And, uh,” Another nervous chuckle, “Well, we thought…you know, if you guys, uh, _pretend_ to date, we’d get more views!” 

As soon as Speedy finish, Shadow didn’t even bother holding back his scowl. “What the hell,” He muttered angrily. “There’s no way in _hell_ I’d do that, not even ‘if’ we got more views.” 

“Come on!” Speedy begged. “Off camera you can hate him as much as you’d like!” 

“And, we’ll _pay you_.” Jahova promised. 

Shadow would not admit it, but the money part nearly had him sold. He was just as selfish as Speedy and Jahova were about viewers, and money always had him in a corner.

“I-“ Shadow quickly cleared his throat before he could answer. “I’ll think about it, first.” To keep Speedy and Jahova from convincing him any further, he left the call as quickly as he had joined it.

After that, he was in no mood to play Minecraft anymore. He abruptly left the server, and leaned back in his chair to think. After all, he did have a lot to ponder on. 

Being nice to Sidearms was the only thing he really needed to do. Which, if he tried, it wasn’t that hard. Sidearms was actually a really nice guy, the only thing Shadow disliked about him was how oblivious he was, but that was his simple carelessness of the world. Shadow admired that about him, how oblivious he was, how carefree and happy he was, how he was completely scar-free from the torturing hell also known as adulthood. He was young and happy, something Shadow would give anything to be once again. 

Plus, he only had to _pretend_ to date him in videos. Any time they aren’t recording, Shadow doesn’t have to do anything remotely romantic at all. And, to top it off, he would be getting _paid_. 

It only took Shadow a whopping total of five minutes to think of his answer, and his answer would undoubtedly surprise the friends who had asked him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to progress these chapters as slowly as possible, I already have a few more chapters written down, so I'll have them update pretty soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, exams have really had me tied up lately. But, it's almost over, so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done soon!

 The moment Shadow had left the call, Jahova was in fits of _guffaws_. 

“I-I can’t believe he’s going to _think about it_!” He shouted between laughs. Speedy chuckled quietly and nodded, nearly forgetting Jahova is unable to see him.

“I hope he says yes,” He whispered, anxiously biting at his lip. After all, that was their (almost) only plan. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Shadow didn’t agree to it. 

“We all know Sidearms is completely down for it, we don’t even have to ask him.” Jahova pointed out as soon as he had calmed down a bit. 

Speedy suppressed a smile. “Yeah, you’re right.” He chuckled softly. If Speedy were to ask him, Sidearms would willingly do anything. “When should we ask him?” 

“I mean, he’s online right now.” 

He thought about it for a moment. Sure, they might as well ask him tonight, just to get it over with, but he was still filled with such embarrassment from asking Shadow, Speedy would have much rather put it off for another day. 

“I just added him to call.” Jahova said.

God dammit. 

Sidearms rustling to get his mic working, and then a normal, “Hey, what’s up, guys?” From their young friend.

Jahova rushed in first, “Speedy has something to ask you.”

God dammit. He even heard Jahova chuckling quietly, the little shit. 

“Oh, okay.” Sidearms waited patiently. 

_No time like the present_ , Speedy thought. He took a deep breath and, “You know of the…lack of views we’ve had lately, right?”

“Yeah,” Sidearms said. 

“We have a solution for that. Well, maybe. We’d have to test it.”

“Oh really, awesome, dude! What is it?” 

“Um,” _Oh god, here comes the nervous chuckling again_. “Well, the only thing you’d have to do is pretend to date Shadow.” Speedy finished easy and simple. 

Sidearms was quiet. So was Jahova. The entire Skype call fell into uneasy silence. 

“…What?” Sidearms asked, confusion lacing his voice. Speedy awkwardly laughed again. _Dammit_ , he thought. 

“Yeah. We get more views when you and Shadow are nice to each other, so I thought, why not have them pretend to date? And yeah, that leads us, sorta, here.” Speedy explained awkwardly. He heard Jahova attempting to stifle more guffaws of laughter, but of course, failing to do so. Speedy scowled at his not-so-helpful friend.

Sidearms started to giggle. “Was-is that really your idea?” He asked between fits of giggles. Speedy sighed. 

“Yep,” 

Sidearms giggled even louder. Speedy began to grow nervous, was Sidearms going to decline his offer? He was almost positive at least Sidearms would agree to the offer, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

After a few moments, Sidearms sounded like he was struggling between giggles. “Okay, okay!” He shouted, still giggling. “I-I’ll do it.” 

Speedy blinked. Once, twice, and once more. Sidearms was still giggling. Jahova was laughing along with him. “I-oh,” Speedy stammered. _I should have gone to bed_ , He thought sleepily. “Oh…okay.” He didn’t believe Sidearms even heard him between fits of giggles. 

It took Sidearms a few extra moments to stop giggling. Speedy never found out why he was laughing so hard, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to know. Speedy took that opportune moment to further explain Plan: Mirage to Sidearms. 

Simple, he told him. Just to act like you are completely, full-fledged in love with Shadow every time someone is recording, and every time they are not, they can go back to their usual selves, however that may be. For every three videos posted where they are “dating”, both of them will be paid $50 each, which Jahova thought to be a little bit of a stretch, but Speedy new it wouldn’t be cheap bribing them to agree to something like that. As soon as their viewing rate exceeds the normal, they can “break up”, and go back to normal. Simple, he repeated to Sidearms. 

Simple, Sidearms repeated with a questioning tone. Speedy sighed, knowing his friend was only joking. 

In the end, Jahova had thought correctly in which Sidearms would agree. Now, their plan weighed heavily on Shadow’s answer.

Speedy hoped dearly he would say yes. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After Sidearms had left the call, he was in a hysterical laughing fit once more. He couldn’t believe how awkward Speedy had been in asking him, and overall, he found the whole ordeal absolutely hilarious. 

The only reason he really agreed was because he knew for a fact Shadow would not agree. Why would he? Shadow practically hates him, after all. 

Sidearms felt his heart sink at the thought of that. He didn’t want Shadow to hate him. He wanted Shadow to like him, in the most platonic way, of course. No homo. (Okay, a little homo, but Sidearms refused to admit that.)

But even if Shadow agreed, an unlikely possibility, the last thing Sidearms wanted was for Shadow to _pretend_ to like him. That sounded, silly, stupid, shallow. Especially for views. It was almost sickening how far Speedy and Jahova would go to get views, but, this was their job, and people would go far lengths for money. 

But, even if it weren’t about the money, or the views, and Speedy and Jahova had just asked him that out of sheer hilarity and joke, he would have done it anyway. He looked up to his friends far too much, he would follow them to the end of the world, if possible. 

Sidearms agreed because it would make the two men he looked up to the most, happy. And at the end of the day, that was the only thing that mattered to him. Making sure his friends are happy. 

* * *

It was edging four in the morning for Shadow. He heard his cat walking around the house, his clock ticking away, but those items were not the things keeping him awake. It was, as cliche as it was, his thoughts that kept sleep at bay. 

His mind still racked the idea of fake dating Sidearms. That seemed to have been the most idiotic thing he had ever agreed to. He can barely stand him as a friend, how was he going to survive as his fake boyfriend? It all seemed completely stupid. He should have said no the moment Speedy had asked him. 

But _money_. Speedy and Jahova had offered him money. How could he really say no to that? After all, it was only when they record. Every time their capture cards were turned off, he could go right back to telling the youngling to shut the hell up, almost his favourite pastime. 

His mind has been going between the two options since he had laid down, and he really, really needed his sleep. His eyes began to droop as his mind continued to wrap around the fact he was basically okay with dating Sidearms. Which was not okay, not at all. He didn’t want that _at_ _all_. 

But it would only be sometimes, right? He would only have to act romantic…towards his friend…sometimes. _It’s official_ , Shadow thought sleepily, _I’m actually losing my mind._ He sighed, rolled over to the side of his bed, and picked up his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Speedy’s contact name. 

_ill do it, but only if you pay me._

Before he could change his mind, he clicked the send button. Putting his phone back on his nightstand table, he laid back down, pulled his covers up to his chin, and before he finally let sleep overcome him, he heard his phone buzz on the table. Deciding sleep was more important than his friend’s cheesy thank you message, he ignored it, and promptly fell asleep. 

* * *

 

  Sidearms was woken up early the next morning, just after eleven in the morning when he heard his phone go off. With a sleepy groan, he rolled over, picked it up, and nearly sighed when he realized who was calling him. 

“Hey, Speedy.” He said, sleep obviously lacing his voice. 

“Hey man, did I wake you?” His friend asked anxiously. 

Sidearms sighed, “Yeah, but that’s okay. What’s up?” 

“Shadow said he’ll do it.” 

_Fuck_. Sidearms practically felt his heart stop. ShadowBeatz, his friend who practically hates him, agreed to…pretend to date him? What the fuck. 

“Oh.” Was the only thing Sidearms managed to say. So…it was official. They had to pretend to date. Would that make things awkward? Sidearms didn’t want that. He already made things awkward enough just being himself. Because of this, he didn’t want their friendship, or whatever it was, to further become more awkward. He quite liked Shadow. 

“You cool with that, man? We are going to begin recording later tomorrow.” 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be there.” Sidearms stuttered. 

“Cool, see you later, Side.” And then, Speedy hung up.

Sidearms felt oddly happy. He knew that wasn’t how he was supposed to feel when he finds out he has to pretend to date his best friend (that’s all Shadow was to him, he kept reassuring himself that), so he changed how he felt. He felt neutral. Neutrally happy. 

Yes. Sidearms was, as much as he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, ever, neutrally happy he was going to, even if it was just pretend, date Shadow. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. I feel so bad for not posting as often, oh my god. I am on Spring Break now, so I will try to update every second day or so! Also, CC:S2 has come to a close, which when they play CC, is what I set it in, so just a small heads up there. Enjoy the chapter!

By the time Speedy had hung up on Sidearms, Jahova was, as expected, howling with laughter. “I-I still can’t believe it!” He shouted, “I-I mean I knew Sidearms would, but _Shadow_?! Holy fuck, man.” 

Speedy, too, was chuckling along quietly. It was unexpected, but, it wasn’t like they were actually going to date. How silly would that be. 

“I told them we start recording tomorrow.” Speedy informed his laughing friend. 

“Okay, okay.” Jahova muttered, still chuckling happily. 

Speedy sighed. He knew this could go either two ways, really well, or terribly horrible. He was truthfully afraid for either outcomes.

* * *

Shadow cringed once he was told the capture card was recording. It was just a casual GTA night, both he and Sidearms agreed it was too difficult to be playing in online COD matches, although Crewcraft was an option, they settled with Grand Theft Auto. 

He knew it was going to be easy, and that he was going to be getting money. But just how to combine those two to actually finish the task, was a giant mystery to him. 

He promptly decided to go for the humorous effect before the romantic affect once he heard Jahova clear his throat loudly as he swept past him. Shadow grabbed one of the golf carts, and began to search for Sidearms. 

His pretend boyfriend was giggling over something G18 had said, or done, once Shadow clued into their conversation. Speedy was talking about something he had seen earlier that day, which was quickly drowned by the sound of Deluxe 4 yelling at Deluxe 20 for something. Shadow fought the urge to sigh. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be in a meaningful relationship. He had to remind himself of those two things nearly every five minutes. 

Driving just as slow as ever, he had finally found Sidearms. The moment Sidearms had noticed him, he quickly began to run over to Shadow’s car. 

Shadow was supposed to say something. What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey good-looking’? No, way too cheesy. And stupid. ‘Get in fuckface before I run you the fuck over’? Sounds like something he would say normally, not something a boyfriend would say to his partner. 

Before Shadow could think of something to say, Sidearms was already standing by the door of his golf cart. 

“Um…get in, uh, baby?” Shadow said awkwardly. The entire call fell silent. Deluxe 4, Jahova, G18, Deluxe 20, and Speedy were all obviously trying to hold back barrels of laughs, and Shadow mentally facepalmed. He would never, _ever_ , address someone as ‘Baby’. What the hell was he thinking. 

“Don’t, don’t do that.” Sidearms said quietly. Although he sounded serious, Shadow could tell that he, too, was trying to hold back laughter. Instead of saying something, he merely nodded, hoping Sidearms caught on. 

The rest of the night went on with, nearly, no bumps. Sidearms mentally agreed to sit in the cart with Shadow as they would drive around Los Santos, Shadow never really contributing into the conversation, only listening as Sidearms would agree with almost anything, and laugh at almost anything, as well. It was like nothing had really changed. Is this all Shadow had to do? 

But, that didn’t last long. Soon Deluxe 20 had left to go to bed, Deluxe 4 said he had to go to the bathroom, but left for an overly long period of time, G18 just fell silent, nobody really knew if he was AFK or not. Johanna had to take an ‘important’ call, while Speedy left to go get pizza. 

It all happened too quick for Shadow to realize. 

“Where did everyone go?” He asked Sidearms, who was still sitting in the cart with him. 

“Uh, they all just left, I guess.” Sidearms replied. 

“Oh.” 

The awkwardness of the situation soon clicked into place. 

“Can-can I drive?” Sidearms asked sheepishly, as if he was afraid to question him. 

But, Shadow saw no problem in that. “Sure.” He murmured, pulling the cart to a stop and switching places with Sidearms.

Shadow took that sacred time to rest his eyes. He had been staring at that god awful screen for who knows how long, just driving. He took note that their friends still weren’t back yet, but he paid no mind to it. It was peaceful now. 

Sidearms just drove them in and around Los Santos, running over any stray pedestrian who was walking the street. He seemed to take a lot of interest in that. Looking away from the screen, Shadow picked up his phone and mindlessly began to scroll through Twitter. Not much happening there, as usual. 

He snapped up his head when he heard Sidearms mutter, “Oh, shit.” 

Sidearms had managed to launch the vehicle off of the road, and get it stuck on the side of a building. 

“What the hell?” Shadow said, confusion wrapping his mind. He knew GTA didn’t always follow the laws of physics, but now it was just getting ridiculous. He watched silently as Sidearms wriggled the cart around, trying to unstick the car from the building. It was a rather interesting sight to withhold, especially since they were in first-person. 

After a few moments of wriggling, Sidearms had unstuck the cart, and it was freefalling to the sidewalk. But instead of safely landing, it landed on it’s hood facing down, on top of a walking pedestrian, and exploded. 

Shadow didn’t manage to see much of it, but he knew it must have looked hilarious. Once he heard Sidearms laughing, he began to laugh with him. Even after they respawned, the call was filled with their laughter. 

“Th-the guy walking by-!” Sidearms laughed, the rest of the words being drowned out by his giggles. 

“That was ridiculous.” Shadow laughed. A tinge of happiness surged through him in that moment. Not a lot, just a tinge, but it was enough to make him genuinely smile, with a genuine laugh to go with it.

After that, conversation between the two flowed easily. 

“Do you think I could do it again?”

“You could try, but I don’t think so.” 

“I think I can do it again.”

“I don’t think so.”

Until Jahova came back, Sidearms tried to stick them back on the building six times, each time failing, of course, but with each failed time, came more laughs. 

Maybe it was going to be very easy to pretend date your best friend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time I'm posting to AO3, as I usually post to Tumblr. But due to recent events I have decided to update here~. Because of upcoming exams, I'm not entirely sure how often this will be updated, but I might as well get the ball rolling now, amirite?


End file.
